Give Me Danger
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: La conformidad de Bella por su aburrida normalidad se ve amenazada por la presencia de Edward Cullen, instalado en su departamento. Un posible drogadicto, un ataque, una Bella fuera de sí. -"Pervertido" - "Cobarde" -"Fanfarrón". AU. Oneshot.


La conformidad de Bella por su aburrida normalidad se ve amenazada por la presencia de Edward Cullen, instalado en su departamento. Un posible drogadicto, un ataque, una Bella fuera de sí. -"Pervertido" - "Cobarde" -"Fanfarrón" AU. Advertencia, lemon. +18.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, es obra de **Stephenie Meyer.**

***Advertencia**: Este oneshot podría contener escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Si eres mayor, procede con precaución. Si no lo eres, no procedas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**/Give Me Danger\**

.

_Capítulo único_

.

Mientras observaba hasta la muerte de aburrida la pizarra detrás de mi profesor de Historia de la literatura Inglesa I, me di cuenta de que la vida se me estaba pasando sin absolutamente ni un evento que valiera la pena recordar.

Durante el secundario me había comportado de la manera en la que lo hacía una persona obsesivamente responsable. Las tareas estaban al día, estudiaba apenas el profesor nos marcaba la fecha de evaluación y hacía trabajos extras para aumentar el puntaje en comportamiento.

Y en la universidad estaba siguiendo el mismo camino.

Acudía a las clases veinte minutos antes por si sucedía algún percance, me pasaba las noches estudiando, preparándome para el día siguiente, construyendo mi futuro, como yo solía asegurarme.

Al principio no me molestaba, pero había comenzado a preguntarme si toda mi vida continuaría de esa manera, sin anécdotas demasiado interesantes que contar, sin motivos por los que arrepentirme, sin alocadas historias que hicieran reír a los demás o me hicieran querer desmayarme de la vergüenza.

Mi vida se había convertido en una seguidilla de días que carecían de emoción.

Vivía sin permitir que nada interfiriera en mis estudios, estaba obsesionada con la seguridad, con el principio de vivir preparada para que las cosas inesperadas no pudieran tambalearme. Vivía construyendo muros, lento pero seguro, no permitía que nada me afectase, que nada me distrajese, que nadie me hiciera dudar.

Y eso jamás me había hecho detenerme a evaluarlo, hasta ese momento, mientras miraba la pizarra blanca detrás de un hombre que hablaba sin cesar sobre algo que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba siguiendo la carrera de Literatura. Era un hecho sabido que se me daba a la mar de bien y podía pasarme horas y horas sin despegar la vista de los libros. Lo había elegido porque era algo que cerraba con mi persona. Era algo cantado que Bella Swan, el ratón de biblioteca del Instituto de Forks iba a continuar con alguna carrera que tuviera que ver con libros.

Por eso no fue una sorpresa cuando se lo dije a Charlie y a Renee, ni cuando Alice lo adivinó.

También Emmet lo adivinó. Emmet Cullen, la persona menos perceptiva que conocí en mi vida lo supo sin que abriera la boca.

Así de predecible resultaba.

Miré el cuaderno en el que hacía mis anotaciones. Era exactamente igual al que había comprado el año pasado. Era el más funcional, con muchas hojas y un papel excelente. Era normal que me decidiera por ese. Era esperable.

Estaba cansada de ser tan predecible.

Harta, hasta la médula de eso.

Me levanté de un salto y salí del salón, ante el silencio repentino de la clase y el profesor.

— ¿Señorita Swan?—Escuché que me llamaba Richardson, el profesor de lente de montura ancha. No le contesté y salí del campus. Completamente enfadada conmigo misma.

Estaba enfurecida porque no podía creer que la ola de rebeldía había llegado a esa altura de mi vida. No quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, no quería estudiar lo que estaba estudiando. No sabía lo que quería a ciencia cierta, pero no era eso.

Comencé a correr cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a salpicar el pavimento, pero me detuve rápidamente.

Esa vez dejaría que me empapara. Quizás sólo necesitaba refrescarme la cabeza. Y que los cuadernos que llevaba en la mochila se salvaran o no me importaba muy poco.

Miiré hacia el cielo y estuve segura que cualquiera que pasara por ahí estaría convencido que a Bella Swan le había hecho cortocicuito los cables en la cabeza. Que la responsable Bella Swan no podía estar mirando el cielo como drogada mientras sus apuntes probablemente habían comenzado a arruinarse. ¿Quién habría drogado a Bella Swan? Se preguntarían.

Sonreí ante eso, quizás alguien sí me había drogado.

Todo eso debía ser culpa del estúpido de Edward Cullen. El maníatico de la velocidad, hermano de Alice, brillante estudiante de Medicina que había metido esas extrañas ideas en mi cabeza.

Debería haberle dicho que no cuando me pidió pasar unas noches en mi departamento porque la cocina del suyo había sufrido un incendio y estaba en reparación.

Debería haberle obligado a Alice o a Emmet que lo acogieran ellos, dado que eran familia. No me importaba si cada uno convivía con sus respectivas parejas y Edward no quisiera escucharlos haciendo sus cosas cuando estuviera allí. Yo no tenía por qué aguantar a un hombre que adoraba pasear medio desnudo, quedarse en mi lugar.

Era mi territorio. Los cavernícolas no deberían tener permitida la entrada.

Maldije a mi corazón compasivo por caer ante su perfecta cara de perro mojado. Maldije el día en que dejé que sus ideas de libertad y pasión por la vida se inmiscuyeran en mi mente.

Me maldije a mí misma por permitirme escuchar sus discursos de que me faltaba alegría en la vida, que por qué no dejaba que me ayudara, que me podía hacer vivir saltando de una pata si yo lo dejara tomar control de la situación.

Él lo único que quería era encamarse con la mejor amiga de su hermana. Todos esos estúpidos discursos no tenían por qué afectarme.

Eso decía mi mente. Pero allí me encontraba, mirando el cielo como una persona recién salida de la cárcel y con la mirada perdida en el mundo de la macadena.

Estúpido Edward Cullen. Yo vivía perfectamente con mi normalidad, ¿Por qué lo había dejado contaminar mi mente de esa forma?

Llegué a mi departamento hecha una piltrafa. Mi cabeza estaba en un zamba, intentando conectar las ideas sin dar frutos.

Bastardo Edward Cullen. Ya me iba a escuchar.

— ¡Cullen!—Grité

Solté enfurecida el bolso empapado en la mesa del comedor y caminé directamente a la biblioteca, donde había dejado instalarse al energúmeno aquel. El piso se estaba convirtiendo en una mugre detrás de mis pasos pero me importaba menos que nada. Ese idiota me escucharía, ¿Quién se creía que era para revolucionar mis principios?

—¡Cullen!

Abrí la puerta sin siquiera detenerme a golpear. Sabía que el idiota estaría allí.

—¡Imbecil! ¡Te estoy habland..!

No me enmudeció la imagen de Edward, sentado en el colchón, sin camiseta, con sus perfectos abdominales a la vista. Aunque lo habría hecho hace años, cuando no estaba acostumbrada.

Me dejó en estado de shock encontrarlo sosteniendo una jeringa con su mano derecha, completamente pálido.

— Bella—Me miró, sorprendido, con una mueca de disculpa en la cara.

Me acerqué lentamente, sin creérmelo aún. ¿Edward…? ¿El era adicto..?

— Oye, no es lo que crees... —se rió, mi cara debía ser un poema.

— ¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? —Le grité, fuera de mí misma.

— Lo necesito para vivir Bella, no saques ideas apresuradas—Soltó la jeringa poco a poco, como temiendo que yo me abalanzara sobre él para ahorcarlo.

— ¿Alice y Emmet saben qué eres un drogadicto? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué van a decir tus padres? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? —Le increpé, ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así? Él era inteligente, ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en eso?

Entonces estalló en risas, doblado sobre sí mismo. Debía de estarme jodiendo.

— Deberías ver tu cara Bella, de veras—dijo, costándole respirar. ¿Cómo podía reírse en una situación como aquella? ¿Es que la droga ya había afectado su sistema neurológico?

— ¿De qué carajos te estás…?

—Tengo diabetes, Bella—confesó, intentando recobrarse— Esto no es heroína, es insulina—siguió riéndose.

¿Edward tenía diabetes?

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Cómo es que nunca me había enterado?

Me quedé mirándole reírse y no le comprendí. Edward me estaba diciendo que tenía diabetes en medio de risas. Edward me decía que tenía una enfermedad crónica como si fuera el mejor chiste que había contado. Él estaba enfermo, y le hacía gracia.

Miré el suelo sin saber qué decir, estaba avergonzada por mis conjeturas pero estaba enfadada por la liviandad con que Edward tomaba ese asunto. Además de que yo jamás me había enterado de aquello, ¿Por qué me lo había ocultado? ¿No confiaba en mí? No éramos los mejores amigos del planeta pero yo lo conocía desde que era una niña. A veces éramos como perro y gato pero teníamos nuestras épocas, podría haberlo mencionado en algún momento.

Edward estaba enfermo y vivía completamente despreocupado.

No podía entender eso.

No podía entenderlo.

— Oye, quita esa cara—se paró y se colocó frente a mí, pero yo no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Sentí que mi estómago se había convertido en piedra.

¿Qué era yo para Edward? ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Cómo era capaz de concebir la vida tan relajadamente? ¿Cómo hacia...?

Si a mí me hubiesen dicho que tenía diabetes, ciertamente me hubiese entristecido y no podría tratar ese tema con tanta ligereza, no de la manera en que él lo hacía.

— No voy a morirme de esto Bella, es solo una pequeña complicación, lo supe hace un par de semanas, nadie lo sabe—Me dijo, y me di cuenta que realmente me había angustiado. Yo a Edward lo quería, realmente lo quería, era un estúpido pero en el fondo había fantaseado durante años con que me mirara de otra manera, y que él estuviera enfermo no era para mí una estupidez, realmente lo sentía.

— Lo tendrás toda la vida…—susurré.

— ¿Cómo?

— No se puede curar—dije, más claramente, intentando obviar el nudo alojado en mi garganta— lo tendrás toda la vida. —Repetí.

— Lo sé, Bella—Colocó una mano sobre mi cabeza, empapada, como si fuera una niña— Todo está bien. No hay de qué preocuparse—Me consoló, a mí, cuando yo debía de estar consolándolo a él.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi su sonrisa resplandeciente.

¿Cómo podía sonreír así?

— ¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunté, incrédula y enojada. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Por qué se lo tomaba como algo gracioso? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Sacó la mano de mi cabello y me miró confundido.

La ira comenzó a burbujear en mi interior, incapaz de refrenarla, no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera. Yo tenía miedo por él, me entristecía por él, pero él no lo sentía en lo absoluto. Él se comportaba como si nada importante pasara, como si no tuviera que vivir toda su vida inyectándose cosas para no morir de un shock insulínico. Como si no le preocupara jamás volver a permitirse comer cosas dulces, postres, ese tipo de cosas que a él tanto le gustaban. Como si eso fuera una nimiedad, algo sin importancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes sonreír? ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Tienes diabetes! ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes que tu vida será diferente? ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? —Le grité, temblando completamente, algo en mí se había desatado y no podía parar. Tenía ganas de patearlo, de abrazarlo, de gritarle hasta que mis cuerdas vocales se desgastaran. — ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz? ¡¿Cómo puedes comportarte como si nada pasara? —Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y no pude detenerlas lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué te pas..?

No lo escuché. No sabía qué me estaba pasando. Él estaría bien, no era grave. No estaba justificada la forma en la que le hablaba, él simplemente era Edward, siempre había sido así.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo temblaba tanto? ¿Por qué había comenzado a llorar como si él se fuera a morir? ¿Por qué tenía ese miedo cortándome la respiración?

Supe que era demasiado tarde cuando comencé a hiperventilar. Sentía que necesitaba respirar pero no podía hacerlo, era como si estuviera bajo el agua, como si el oxígeno no llegara a mis pulmones.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba teniendo un ataque?

Tenía miedo, tanto miedo. No podía respirar. No respiraba, ¿Qué pasaba?.

Caí de rodillas, con las manos en mi garganta, desesperada.

— ¡…lla! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Bella! — Se había arrodillado frente a mí, me había estado hablado pero yo no podía concentrarme en nada más que en la necesidad de aire. — Tranquila Bella, relájate. —Sus manos estaban en mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas suavemente con sus pulgares. — Tienes que relajarte, estás teniendo un ataque, voy a ayudarte, sólo tienes que relajarte…. —Susurraba, intentando sonar tranquilizador pero un matiz histérico se mezclaba en su voz, podía notarlo.

Intenté hacer lo que me pedía pero no lograba controlarme y cada vez me sentía menos consiente. Mis pulmones rogaban por aire, me quemaba.

— Maldición —Masculló Edward y de un momento a otro me encontraba tirada en su colchón, intentando tomar un poco de aire, tan solo un poco, pero así como llegaba se iba, sin dejar nada.

Y entonces la mano de Edward se acercó a mi nariz, apretó y su boca estuvo sobre la mía.

Sentí que el aire llegaba y estiré mis brazos, encerrándolos en su cuello, pidiendo desesperadamente por más. Jamás sentí tal alivio en mi vida, era como si agua fresca calmara el incendio en mis pulmones, como si la vida volviera a mi cuerpo.

Había tenido un ataque como aquel en sólo una ocasión, cuando yo tenía once años. El día en que me enteré que mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, había fallecido junto a su padre en un accidente de tránsito.

El médico había dicho que simplemente se trataba de un ataque de hiperventilación, que era demasiado sensible a los cambios bruscos en mi vida y que para ayudarme simplemente debían recostarme y proveerme de dióxido de carbono. De no haber una bolsa a la mano, la respiración boca a boca era lo ideal.

Cuando sentí que la calma volvía a mí y el aire fluía con normalidad en mi cuerpo, me relajé. Edward alejó su boca de la mía, agitado, mirándome con cautela. No saqué mis brazos de su cuello y él no hizo ademán para hacerlo por mí.

Cerré los ojos, avergonzada por mi pequeño acto.

— ¿Bella? —Susurró.

— Lo siento— murmuré— Soy un desastre, no sé que me pasa—confesé.

No lo sabía, de verdad que no lo sabía. Era consciente de que Edward estaría bien ¿Por qué me había asustado tanto? ¿Por qué el miedo me había atacado de tal manera?

— No te preocupes, no pasará nada, no exageres así—suspiró, cansado— Tonta, no me hagas eso otra vez—se quejó, pero noté que estaba aliviado.

Sonreí suavemente y abrí los ojos.

Allí estaba, mirándome fijamente.

— Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir—me disculpe, nuevamente— supongo que tengo algunos problemas mentales.

Edward se rió.

— Vaya que si.

Le golpeé la nuca. — Idiota. — Lo miré y el brillo de sus ojos verdes me obnubilaron— Gracias—le dije, de corazón.

Volvió a reír.

— No hay problema—Inspeccionó mi rostro, con una sonrisa— pero que no se repita ¿vale?

— Vale —susurré. Su boca estaba demasiado cerca. Quería que lo estuviera aún más. Comencé a sentir que otro tipo de fuego empezaba a crecer en mi interior.

Pasé instintivamente la lengua por mis labios.

Y sus facciones cambiaron. Jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos. Eran como dos faroles resplandeciendo.

— Diablos Bella, no hagas eso —se quejó, sumamente serio.

Observé su rostro con detenimiento y me di cuenta que él también lo deseaba.

—¿Qué cosa? —sonreí pícaramente, jamás me había comportado así, con esa desenvoltura, pero no me importaba— ¿esto? —y volví a remojar mis labios.

Me miró sin creerlo y después de mascullar un insulto, volvió a estar sobre mis labios.

La forma ardiente en la que me besaba, como si nunca estuviera satisfecho hizo que mi corazón galopara a un ritmo irregular. Temía que él lo escuchara. Deseaba más, deseaba sentirlo por todas partes.

Su lengua se deslizó y se encontró con la mía. Batallaron intentando dominar la una a la otra, mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente. Su lengua húmeda ganó la batalla y atacó mi boca haciéndome suspirar de placer.

Encerré mis dedos en su pelo cobrizo y atacó con más violencia mis labios, saboreando y mordiendo con desesperación.

Un gemido se escapó de mis labios y supe que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Pero nuevamente, no me importaba.

Se colocó encima de mi cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no aplastarme. Me moví desesperadamente debajo de él, refregándome con su cuerpo.

— Mierda —soltó, en un ronco sonido. – Deja de moverte así, vas a matarme.

No sabía que me pasaba, realmente. Ese día todo iba demasiado lejos, todas las emociones me dominaban por completo, no había forma de pararme.

Moví mis manos hacia su espalda, y envolví mis piernas en su cintura. Aferrándome como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Él respondió con un gruñido y deslizó su boca por mi cuello, volviéndome completamente loca.

Sus manos se colaron por mi camisa mojada, acariciando la parte baja de mi espalda. El fuego en el centro de mi cuerpo se hacía más y más grande. Quería que lo calmara, quería tenerlo por completo.

Agarré la parte baja de su camiseta y tiré hacia arriba, él se separó, comprendiendo rápidamente lo que quería y se la quitó en un parpadeo, volviendo a recostarse sobre mí.

— Edward —gemí, cuando mordisqueó la piel de mi cuello, para luego acariciar con su lengua — Ah.

Me estaba dominando por completo.

En un rápido movimiento, logre dar vuelta la situación.

Sentada arriba de él, tomé sus manos, todavía en mi espalda y las coloqué sobre su cabeza.

Me acerqué a su boca y sin pegar mis labios con los suyos, respiré agitadamente, mientras me movía sobre su parte más sensible, completamente despierta.

— Ah, Bella, deja eso—se quejó, su piel blanca estaba tomando un color rojizo y supe que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y ataqué su cuello tal como él lo había hecho —Bella.. —Gimió. Sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo mis labios, como yo lo había hecho.

Solté sus brazos y acaricié sus finos músculos con las palmas de mis manos, la piel tersa de sus abdominales, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

Sus manos, libres, volvieron a deslizarse debajo de mi camisa y yo me incorporé y abrí la parte delantera de un tirón, haciendo saltar los botones.

Guié las manos de un Edward pasmado, haciéndolo subir por mi estómago hacia mi pecho y cuando me apretó, por sobre el brasier, gemí acaloradamente.

Un gruñido salvaje borbotó de su pecho y en un segundo, volví a estar debajo de su cuerpo.

Miré su rostro algo ida y me pareció que él tampoco estaba completamente cuerdo. Era como si algo lo hubiera dominado, como si yo también estuviera fuera de mí. Como si demasiado tiempo reprimiéndonos nos hubiese convertido en esas personas, incapaces de controlar el instinto animal.

Cuando sus labios volvieron a estrellarse con los míos, me di cuenta que realmente, habíamos estado deseando esto los dos. Que no era una calentura del momento, que las cosas debían haber terminado de esa manera hacía mucho tiempo.

Mientras lo besaba, deslicé mis manos desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho, acariciando su cintura y jugando con los botones de su pantalón.

Los desabroché de un tirón y colé mi mano, acariciándolo sobre la tela de sus boxers. Y santa mierda, era enorme.

Se separó de mi boca en el momento y me miró profundamente a los ojos, con la respiración tan agitada como la mía. No despegué mi mirada de la suya mientras lo seguía acariciando, cada vez con un poco más de vehemencia.

— Ah —respiraba y gemía, con la mirada desenfocada— Bella… diablos… Bella… Bella.

Me sentía completamente excitada al escucharlo gemir mi nombre, era algo que jamás en mi vida había experimentado. Había estado con otro hombre pero jamás me había vuelto loca como con Edward, jamás había sido incapaz de refrenarme como con Edward, jamás lo había sentido tan debajo de mi piel, tan dentro mío sin siquiera estarlo.

Quise introducir mi mano por dentro del bóxer pero para mi frustración, tomó mis manos y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, tal como yo le había hecho.

— No aguantaré si sigues con eso —me susurró, pegado a mi oreja.

Mordió el lóbulo y el calor creció nuevamente en mi interior.

—Ah.. Edward.

Sostuvo mis dos muñecas con una de sus manos y a la otra la movió hacia mi espalda, acariciando por el camino, enviando corrientes eléctricas al centro de mi cuerpo y alcanzó a desabrochar mi brasier.

Levantó la tela y besó los círculos que adornaban mis pechos con devoción. Yo sentí que moriría allí mismo.

Sentí que un escalofrío placentero me recorría la espina dorsal mientras Edward trabajaba sobre mis pechos, besando y mordiendo, acariciando y aplastando, con suavidad y brusquedad.

— Edward.. Edward… Dios.. — No recordaba qué día era ese día, no recordaba la hora que era, no sabía qué era ser humano. No recordaba nada y nada me interesaba. Sólo la forma en la que Edward me tocaba y me hacía tocar el cielo con las manos.

Me soltó mis muñecas y recorrió con sus dedos hasta la parte baja de mi estómago.

Desabrochó de un tirón los dos botones de mi vaquero e introdujo su mano, tocándome íntimamente. Estaba perdida, completamente perdida.

— Ah, por favor… por favor—supliqué, quería que apagara el fuego en mí, no me importaba cómo, no me importaba de qué manera, pero que fuera inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué Bella? —Susurró, sin dejar de mover sus dedos en mí, haciéndome prácticamente llorar del placer. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó, con la voz grave, ronca— Dímelo —Mordió mi labio inferior.

—Te quiero a ti—le rogué, sobre su boca— te quiero dentro.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente y supe que me lo daría.

Se apartó de mí, tiró de mi pantalón y mis bragas hasta deshacerme de ellos mientras yo aprovechaba mis manos libres para quitarme por completo el brasier.

No se volvió a acercarme a mí hasta que me hubo observado de abajo a arriba, con los ojos verde musgo, casi cohibiéndome. Parecía que realmente quería comerme.

Aunque yo también estaba deseosa mientras también lo devoraba con la mirada, incluso me animaba a decir, más que él, una parte de mí esperaba que no fuera tan evidente.

No lo dejé que se acostara sobre mí y lo obligué a sentarse, enroscando mis piernas alrededor suyo. Me senté sobre él, dejando que me llenara por completo.

— Ah.

— Diablos.

Su boca reclamó la mía y cuando me entregué a él, supe que aquello aún no me bastaba, que quería tanto de él, quería tenerlo tan adentro que no lo concebía que físicamente, pudiéramos lograrlo.

Sus manos se afianzaron en mi cintura y quise que sus dedos me traspasaran.

Quería fundirme con él.

Quería que nos volviéramos uno.

De todas las formas posibles.

Me había vuelto loca.

Lo abracé fuertemente por un momento y me moví siguiendo el ritmo que él me imponía.

— Ah, Bella… Bella….Eres tan..tan.. por favor

— Edward… Dios santo.. esto es demasiado…demasiado…

Ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué estábamos balbuceando pero podía entender lo que él quería decir por la manera en la que me tocaba y me abrazaba, no sabiendo qué hacer con todo aquel sentimiento que nos envolvió dejándonos completamente alucinados.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, moviéndonos acompasadamente, por momentos con una lentitud desquiciante o con una brusquedad que nos hacía gemir con voz muda en la boca del otro.

La burbuja de calor creció a niveles impensables y yo no podía reprimir los gemidos que nacían desde mi parte baja y brotaban como una necesidad de deshacerme de un poco de esa energía para no terminar haciendo combustión interna.

De pronto no pude sentir más que esa burbuja crecer y crecer hasta desear que se reventara para terminar de una vez por todas con esa agonía. Mi mente se desconectó por completo de mi cuerpo y estuve segura de haber visto las estrellas.

El sentimiento de calor me gobernó por completo y creí que no viviría para contarlo. Me quemaba la piel, me ardía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Era tan alto, tan grande el placer que no sabía si estaba gritando, si había encontrado mi boca, cómo se hablaba o qué era una boca.

Supe que al fin había terminado porque Edward estaba nuevamente sobre mí, respirando agitadamente, pareciendo que al igual que yo, se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

Me recobré un momento y lo ví observarme con los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, sudoroso y con la boca hinchada. Si no hubiese estado tan cansada lo habría atacado nuevamente. Era tan absolutamente hermoso.

Se acomodó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos, escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

— No me molestaría que vuelvas a tener un ataque de este tipo….. las veces que quieras.. si es por toda la vida, lo aceptaré sin chistar —Murmuró, y creo que lo dijo para él mismo pero mi risa hizo eco en la habitación, le pellizqué la piel del pecho.

— Ouch—rió

— Pervertido —sonreí.

— Te amo, Bella —Confesó, sin titubear.

— Lo sé —afirmé. Lo sabía hacía tiempo, jamás lo creí posible pero no había forma de no notarlo cuando él me besaba de esa manera.

— Puede que yo también—Susurré, completamente avergonzada. Lo amaba sin dudar, lo había amado hacía años, pero tampoco creí ser capaz de permitírmelo sentir por completo.

— Cobarde —me acusó, receloso, pero luego volvió a reir— La próxima vez te haré gritármelo, sin "puedes" de por medio.

— La próxima vez ¿Eh? —le sonreí, divertida— Estás muy confiado de ti mismo. —Me burlé.

— Por supuesto, luego de escucharte gritar de esa manera, creo que los vecinos también apostarían por mí—Se regodeó, pagado de sí mismo.

— Fanfarrón—le critiqué, completamente roja. No sabía que había gritado tan fuerte. No podría ser capaz de mirar a la señora Mckensy a los ojos de nuevo.

Rió fuerte y me sentí completamente feliz.

— Eres adorable—Besó mis mejillas calientes y me abrazó más estrechamente. — Adorable.

A la semana siguiente Edward se mudó definitivamente a mi departamento, cuando le pregunté qué haría con el suyo me dijo con esa sonrisa suya, que sería una sorpresa.

Yo dejé la carrera de Literatura y durante el resto del año me decidí a trabajar, mientras meditar sobre qué haría con mi vida.

Al mes siguiente Edward apareció con dos boletos de avión con destino a Paris. Y con la noticia de que dejaría sus estudios por ese año y se la pasaría viajando conmigo a donde yo deseara, que esa era su sorpresa.

Recuerdo que en ese momento no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, si lanzarme sobre él para abrazarlo por ese arrebato o ahorcarlo por descuidar sus estudios.

Esa noche definitivamente entró en una de las diez mejores de mi vida.

A partir del día en que dejé que Edward entrara en mi vida, cambié mi visión del mundo completamente. Me sentía inesperadamente libre y sin preocupaciones, sentí que la vida me daba una nueva oportunidad para probar lo feliz que se podía ser.

Siempre había estado relativamente satisfecha, no era infeliz, pero no me daba cuenta que en realidad no esperaba nada más que eso, no imaginaba que la vida podía sorprenderme en tantos aspectos y que abandonar mi zona de seguridad no me haría caer sino elevarme y hacerme temblar de alegría.

Le había abierto mi corazón a Edward y él me enseñó a dejar el miedo atrás, me enseñó a enfrentarme a las situaciones con humor y calma, a arriesgarme, a valorar mi pasado pero a dejar lo que me hería de lado.

—¿Qué estás escribiendo? —Su voz en mi espalda me tomó por sorpresa, cerré el documento de un click.

— Sobre ti —le sonreí, mostrando mi cara de niña buena.

— ¿Sobre cómo corrompí tu vida? —Rió, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos. Olía a jabón de ducha.

— Exacto, la manera en la que arruinaste a la ejemplar Bella Swan —sonreí, contra su pecho.

— ¿Puedo leerlo?

— No —Me reí, estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría— Pero puedo mostrártelo— le guiñé un ojo.

Se acercó a mi boca lentamente, mordiéndose el labio, alucinado.

— Voy a ir directo al infierno—susurró tocando mis mejillas con delicadeza— Estás arruinada —acarició mi boca con la suya— Completa e insalvablemente arruinada.

— El infierno no puede sonar tan mal, contigo allí —le dije, contra su boca. Tiré mis brazos a su cuello y acaricié su nuca.

Se alejó unos centímetros de mí y cuando me miró con su sonrisa de medio lado, supe que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

No habría forma de que deseara estar lejos de ese hombre, nunca más.

Yo ya no tenía salvación y nuevamente…

No me importaba.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Hola gente preciosa. Aquí algunas aclaraciones y comentarios.

El título es simplemente porque lo escribí escuchando una y otra vez Give Me Danger de Dangerous Muse.

El lemon no es muy fuerte así que espero no me vuelvan loca. Por lo demás no me puedo excusar, así es como salió.

Espero les haya gustado y me recompensen con un hermoso review. Y si no les gustó, insúltenme cuanto gusten, me va el sado.

_**.SHYKA-CHAN.**_


End file.
